1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel ignition control arrangement, and more particularly relates to an automatic fuel ignition system automatically providing ignition and reignition of a gaseous fuel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Control arrangements for fuel systems have been employed to control selectively the burner apparatus of the systems. For example, as disclosed in United States patent application Ser. No. 422,692, filed Dec. 7, 1973, entitled FUEL IGNITION CONTROL ARRANGEMENT, a fail-safe timing circuit is employed in a fuel ignition system to enable the main burner apparatus of a heating system to be activated tentatively by opening a valve to permit the flow of gaseous fuel under pressure so that the fuel could be ignited. The fail-safe timing circuit de-activates the valve and the ignition circuit after a predetermined time-out interval in the event that the flame is not established to prevent undesirable and unwanted escaping of unburned gas from the main burner apparatus. While such a fail-safe timing circuit is reliable and efficient in operation, it would be highly desirable to have such a timing circuit control arrangement and also the ability to shut off the flow of fuel in the event that the flame becomes extinguished inadvertently as a result for example, of being blown out or for any other reason. Moreover, such a control arrangement should also attempt to re-establish the flame before interrupting the flow of fuel following a flame-out condition. All of these capabilities of the control arrangement should be embodied in a highly reliable and efficient circuit arrangement.